The subject application is directed to a system and method for application-independent document processing operations. More particularly, the subject application is directed to a system and method for multiple document output without manually initiating each application corresponding to the documents, issuing output commands in each application, and setting output preferences corresponding thereto.
Document processing typically involves the use of a plurality of applications, with each application employing a variety of file types. In order to output a file to a document processing device, such as a copier, printer, facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral device, the application from which the file is derived must first be opened. Thereafter, an output command is invoked from the interface provided by the application. When outputting multiple files corresponding to multiple different applications, each file has to be first opened in its corresponding application and the output commands evoked from the application interface. When any document needs output settings differing from the application's default settings, a user is forced to open an output preference dialog to set the desired settings.